Princess in Shining Armor
by theprofoundestofbonds
Summary: Killian Jones was taken into storybrooke along with all the others when Regina's curse was first cast. He is now cursed to live every day as if he found Milah in bed with another man the night before. Emma Swan comes to Storybrooke for all the same canon reasons but is working at the local bar instead of the sheriff's station.
1. Chapter 1

The barstool had been uncomfortable when he first sat down but now, hours and countless glasses of rum later, Killian's only discomfort is in his heart. Even that pain has been dimmed, thankfully; but there still remains a reasonable ache. Which is why he is dismayed to find the bartender demanding he let her drive him home.

"We closed an hour ago. Let me drive you somewhere or I'll call the cops and you can spend the night in jail." She says. Killian likes the fact that her words are blunt and rude but her tone implies that she is amused.

"I don't have anywhere to go." He murmurs, or rather, slurs.

The bartender sighs. "I know. You've told me about your wife thirty times in the last hour. Are you telling me you don't have any friends?"

Killian downs the last of the rum; then looks at it dejectedly. He stands, which takes a great deal of effort, and looks into the eyes of his adversary. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time, love. But I'll get on my own way just fine." To step away from her proves nearly impossible but Killian is determined. As honorable as his intent might be, walking out of the bar becomes a feet even he cannot conquer. He takes two steps then falls back against the bar, knocking over a stool.

"Okay, well, A for effort I guess." The bartender helps him stand, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders for support. "Come on, I'll drive you to the Granny's Inn down the street."

As much as Killian tries to protest, his body's inability to move on its own leaves him at a severe disadvantage. He complies with the demand of the petite blonde, who is far stronger than she looks, and gets into her yellow bug without further protest. "Will your wife…Milah? Will she be looking for you?"

Killian thinks back to the state he found her before he went to the bar. "No, love. Milah will not be thinking of me tonight."

Surprising both herself and Killian, the bartender nearly whispers, "I'm sorry." Almost immediately after saying it, she feels the need to defend it. "I mean, I don't know exactly what happened. But by the look of you, I'd say she broke your heart."

Killian chuckles weakly. "She ripped my heart out like it meant nothing, love. I'm not sure 'broke my heart' quite accurately illustrates it. But thank you for your noble attempt."

The bartender hesitates. "Well…you sound like your sobering up. Maybe that was my intent all along."

"If bringing me back to my heartbroken bleak reality was your intention, congratulations. I am indeed 'sobering up'." Killian rubs the sore spot on his arm where the prosthetic hand meets his flesh.

"We're here. Do you need help getting inside?" The bartender looks at Killian with kind eyes, though she sounds slightly annoyed.

Killian looks out the window at the Inn. "I think I could manage…if I had anything to serve as payment to this establishment."

The bartender sighs heavily, obviously very annoyed now. "You spent all your money on rum?"

"Aye. All the cash I had." Killian looks away from the Inn and into the eyes of the bartender. They aren't so kind now. "Would you lend to a drunken stranger? I already owe you for helping me here. You could add it to my tab."

"Just so we're clear, none of this is in my job description." The bartender sits back in her seat, considering. When she's made up her mind, she looks at Killian with a sort of calm intensity. "I'll check you out a room for a few nights. You can get back on your feet. Call it a favor."

Killian is genuinely surprised. "Can I have the name of my princess in shining armor?"

"Emma Swan."


	2. Chapter 2

The ringing sound wakes Emma slowly; it grows louder and louder as her mind sets back into reality. When she realizes it's her alarm making the sound, she rolls over and hits the top of it to shut it up. Then she falls back onto the bed in defeat. Last night had been her first night as a bartender and she hadn't gotten home until well into morning. If she could sleep in she might be alright but of course, she had to go in early so that she could have time to have lunch with Henry after his classes.

With a heavy sigh, Emma gets up to shower- but not before first turning on the coffee maker so that it will be ready with breakfast. Ten minutes later, dressed and showered, she grabs a pop tart to go with her black coffee and heads out.

Throughout her morning routine Emma's thoughts continuously return to that man from last night- the reason she didn't get any sleep: Killian. Even as she drives to work in her yellow bug, she can't shake the memory of his devastated eyes and the smell of ocean underneath all the rum.

The stoplight is red and as she stops, Emma makes up her mind. She'll go see him at Granny's Inn, just to make sure he's still alive so that she can get her money back. The stoplight is green now and she drives past the bar, to Granny's. She is greeted at the front desk by Ruby, who is reading a magazine. "He's in room twelve." She says when Emma asks. Ruby looks annoyed at the interruption and turns back to her magazine, so Emma goes up without another word.

She knocks on the door and hears a muffled groan come from inside. "Go away."

"It's Emma. Can we talk?" She feels nervous suddenly, then immediately pushes the feeling away. There is nothing to be nervous about. She's just going to ask a good-looking drunk when he'll be able to get her money back to her.

A few seconds later Killian opens the door. He is shirtless and his jeans are unbuttoned, obviously because he just pulled them on before answering the door. "Sorry, love. I thought you were a maid." He steps back and gestures inside. "Do you want to come in?"

Emma hesitates. "Uh…it's probably best if we talk at the diner. I need coffee." And Emma doesn't think her nerves can handle being near a bed and his naked chest.

Killian goes back into his room to put the rest of his clothes on and then they walk to the diner next door. They are silent until the coffee is set in front of them. With her hand around the warm mug, Emma feels safe again, back in control. "So, how are you feeling?"

Killian lifts his mug and takes a sip, considering. "Honestly, I feel strange. Something is different but I'm not sure what is."

Emma wonders if she should add the word crazy before drunk when describing him. "Well, it's pretty obvious what's different. Your wife cheated on you."

Killian flinches at Emma's directness. Then he has a quizzical look on his face again. "This is going to sound weird but I feel as if I found her…like that...last night. But that can't be possible. I was with you last night."

Yeah, he's definitely a crazy drunk. Emma takes a sip of her coffee to stall while she thinks of a way to reply. "It's common to lose a sense of time when horrible things happen." She looks away from his deep brown eyes when he begins to look heartbroken again. "I hear getting back into a normal routine helps. You could get a job, if you don't already have one, and pay back your debts…"

She glances back at him sees realization spark in his eyes. "Oh you want your money back. I was thinking you were genuinely concerned about me." He laughs. "Well, don't fret, love, you'll get your money back just as soon as I get my wallet back from Milah."

The breakfast Killian ordered is set down now and Emma fights the urge to roll her eyes. "So I assume I'm paying for your pancakes then?"

As serious as her tone is, Killian can see the humor dancing in her eyes. He laughs again, which invokes a small smile from Emma. "I promise all of my debts to you will be paid." They smile at each other for a moment, and then Emma sees his eyes light up as if he's just thought of something very clever. "Actually, would you allow me to take you out to dinner as well? You can think of it as interest on the debt." His smile is seductive yet sweet and Emma feels nervous again.

"You're asking me on a date? You're still married." Emma's protest is weak as she stares into those eyes which were heartbroken just last night but are now hopeful. This guy is going to be trouble.

The smile on his face wavers, but remains. "I never called it a date, love. It's business." His eyes very much contradict his words. Or maybe, he has a different definition of 'business'.

Emma is silent for a moment, considering. "Fine, you can pay your interest when you get your money. Right now, though, I need to get to work." She stands, throws some cash on the table, and stares down at Killian. He has a triumphant smile on his face.

"I look forward to doing business with you, Emma."


	3. Chapter 3

He finds the house- his house- a few hours after the breakfast with Emma. The strangeness he felt earlier now returns as he walks up the front steps. This house is unfamiliar; the memory of it is not his own. He knows it's crazy but all of his memories feel foggy. Well, except the ones with Emma. Memories of last night, when he was drunk, feel clearer than any memories before them. None of this makes any sense.

As his mind tries to sort out how he is feeling, Killian goes through the house and finds no sign that Milah has ever been here. Some part of him rationalizes this; he tells himself she probably left with that man. Another part of him wonders if she ever existed.

Killian collects his wallet and changes into clean clothes. He then packs a bag, resolved to stay at the Inn until his mind can be figured out. As he leaves the house, carrying his suitcase, he notices a figure across the street. Whoever it is, they disappear behind a truck before he can get a good look at them. Further confused, Killian climbs into his car and drives to the Inn.

When he brings his bag into his room at the Inn he is happy to see that it hasn't been touched. The room is a contrast to the house that is supposedly his; this room has been lived in. After putting everything away in the dressers and bathroom, he watches some TV for a while. Around one o'clock in the afternoon he decides to go ask Emma if he can pay his interest.

Her back is to him when he enters and sits down at the bar. As he studies her, he goes through the mental list of charming ways to tell her he's ready to pay that interest. When she turns toward him, their eyes lock and a smile slowly spreads across her face. He loses his train of thought. "Did you get your money back?" She asks, leaning on the counter flirtatiously.

Killian is at a loss for words. After a moment's pause, he manages to get out, "Uh, yeah. How much do I owe you?"

Emma falters, her flirtatious attitude replaced by wariness. "I thought we could discuss that at the dinner you owe me."

Killian finally regains his composure and gives Emma a pleasured grin. "Oh, right. The business meeting." He winks as Emma rolls her eyes. "Why don't we make it a business lunch?"

Emma shakes her head. "I can't. I already have plans for lunch."

"May I ask who with?"

Emma hesitates, then smiles as she spots something behind Killian. "My son."

As if on cue, a young boy runs from the door behind Killian to where Emma stands at the bar. "Mom, you'll never guess what I figured out at school today!" Once he's got that statement off his chest, the boy turns toward Killian. "Oh, hi Mr. Jones."

"Wait- isn't…I mean, aren't you…you're the mayor's son." Killian looks between Emma and the boy. He then suddenly remembers that Henry was adopted by Regina. "Emma's your birth mother?"

Henry nods, and there's a huge smile on his face as he looks up at Emma. "She's my real mom."

Emma looks down at the kid disapprovingly. "Henry, don't say that. Regina is being very civil, letting me spend time with you. We have to stay on her good side."

Henry nods solemnly. "For operation cobra."


	4. Chapter 4

As Emma pokes her fork into her salad, Henry's words replay in her mind. They- Henry and Emma- had ditched Killian shortly after the mention of operation cobra and then went to Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment to eat a quick lunch. On the way there and all through the lunch Henry had attempted to convince Emma that Killian was in fact Captain Hook from Peter Pan.

The craziest part, though, was how Henry had even known about the man who is supposedly Hook. Apparently Regina has been looking through recent pictures of Killian at his house and Henry snuck a look at them. Emma has been considering the possible motives for the mayor's 'stalking' ever since. Maybe he's being investigated, she thinks; but why would the Mayor be looking at the photographs alone and at her house?

"What's bothering you, love?" Killian asks as he pours more wine into Emma's glass.

"It's nothing." She says, looking into his eyes. Killian has become such an open book; his emotions so clearly projected in his eyes. Or maybe it's that Emma has grown accustomed to searching them, in looking to make sure the sadness hasn't returned. She has to look away now, when she's sure it hasn't returned because she knows she could get lost in him if she let herself. "Are we having dessert?" Her eyes almost settle on his hands but she quickly averts her eyes to stare at her plate, not wanting to know if Henry was right about one of his hands being a prosthetic. That would be too weirdly related to the Captain Hook theory of his.

Killian is quiet for too long so Emma looks back into his eyes and sees him studying her intently. Finally he says, "Dessert would be good." The intention is so clear in his eyes Emma's stomach clenches. Whoever called this feeling 'butterflies' was an idiot. She feels warm- no- hot all over, especially in her cheeks as she watches Killian's expression grow as heated as she feels.

What saves her from deciding whether or not she should be doing anything with a married man, who her son thinks is Captain Hook and who Regina seems to think has something to hide, is the fact that they're in a restaurant. Otherwise, she might have let herself forget every confusing thing related to him as she gets lost in his eyes…his lips….

She glances down again, to set her eyes on anything but his lips, and sees that his left hand is in face a prosthetic. "I need to use the restroom." She says, practically springing out of her chair.

Killian watches her retreat, with a smirk on his face that is somehow not annoying but alluring. With great effort she turns around and hurries to the bathroom, overwhelmed with the feelings churning inside of her.


	5. Chapter 5

His boots land on the floor with a loud thump, followed by his belt, then his pants, and finally his shirt and boxers. If the date had gone better, there might then be a women to undress, Killian thinks; a very complicated beautiful woman. With a heavy sigh, he falls into bed.

A bottle of rum sits on his night table, calling to him; but, he hasn't had a drop of rum since the night Emma saved him, and for good reason. Since that night his mind has never been clearer. At first, he thought Emma had something to do with it. And maybe she does, just not for the insane reasons he had been considering. Perhaps the rum is to blame; perhaps he created Milah in his own drunken stupor. Yes, that is a possibility Killian can consider.

A knock at Killian's door interrupts his comfortable rationalizing. "Killian open up; it's me."

He jumps up from the bed, grabs his boxers. "It's nearly midnight, Emma." He says as he opens the door. She's still wearing the tight red dress she had on at dinner.

"I know but I-" She stops mid-sentence as her eyes travel down his body.

"See something you like?" Killian asks, his voice low and daring. Emma's eyes dart up to Killian's, then to anywhere but him. Killian is nearly thrown off by her reaction until he notices her cheeks turning red. He takes a step closer to her. "What brings you to my room at midnight, love?"

Emma swallows, then meets his gaze with determination. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." She takes a step towards him, so that there is barely an inch between them. Killian's breathe catches. "I know I should be doing this but I couldn't stop wanting to do it." Without further warning, Emma wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him fiercely, passionately. Killian stumbles backward, pulling Emma with him. He regains just enough sense to kick the door closed before Emma drags him toward the bed. Then all he can do is surrender himself to her as she pushes him onto the bed and straddles him. Her lips are like fire, her tongue like ice. As she burns him, she soothes him. His hands rest on the small of her back and though he longs to touch her he cannot focus on anything more than her lips. Then the visions start.

The images flash through his mind fleetingly as Emma's lips continue to captivate him. At first he is on a ship, sailing on the ocean; then there is an old fashioned bar around him and he is surrounded by men shouting. So many images, in similar settings, pass through his mind as they kiss. And he feels as though he is being…reminded.

When Emma pulls away, the images vanish. He is confused. She is worried. "What is it?"

Killian shakes his head. "It's nothing, love. I'm just surprised." He leans toward her again but she pulls away.

"I've done this enough times to know when the person I'm kissing isn't into it."

Killian desperately wants to see the images again but not at the expense of using or hurting Emma. He forgets about them, for now, as he trails his hand up Emma's arm. "May I show you just how 'into it' I am, Miss Swan?"

Taking her surprised silence as a yes, Killian lifts her in his arms, then lays her onto the bed so that he lay on top of her. As he kisses her neck, his hand slides down to the end of her dress. She gasps as he slides the thin fabric up her body. When it comes off, Emma turns her face to kiss his lips but Killian avoids hers, instead moving his lips down her neck. He's afraid of getting lost in those memories; he wants to enjoy every second of this.


End file.
